Texting Your Boss
by Goobzoop
Summary: Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner find that they enjoy texting. Dates and events are a little bit jumbled up. This takes place after Hotchner is divorced. Reid/Hotchner eventual relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Wednesday, April 19th 2005**

Reid (18:20): Hey, boss

Hotchner (18:22): Reid?

Reid (18:23): I was thinking about the case today

Hotchner (18:25): What about it? It was a success.

Reid (18:28): What if I'd just paid more attention to the photographs? I should have been able to see the inconsistencies… we could have had him sooner

Hotchner (18:30): Don't beat yourself up, Reid. You did the best you could.

Reid (18:32): No, I should have done better. You guys were counting on me. I usually get this kind of thing

Hotchner (18:33): No one expects you to know everything. You're human like the rest of us.

Reid (18:34): Am I?

Hotchner (18:36): Yes, you are. Now get some sleep, you need it.

Reid (18:37): Yes Sir

.

**Monday, May 10th 2005**

Reid (15:45): I have the Sargette reports

Hotchner (15:52): Bring them up to my office before you leave.

Reid (15:55): Okay

**.**

**Tuesday, May 27th 2005**

Reid (19:01): Hi

Hotchner (19:14): Reid?

Reid (19:16): Yeah. What's up?

Hotchner (19:21): Nothing. Why are you texting me?

Reid (19:23): Idk. Just saying hi.

Hotchner (19:28): Get some sleep, Reid.

Reid (19:30): Yes sir

.

**Thursday, June 20th 2005**

Reid (09:00): Everyone is in the de-briefing room

Hotchner (09:03): Got it.

.

**Friday, June 28th 2005**

Hotchner (18:40): Do you have the Sweeps file?

Reid (18:45): Why are you texting me?

Hotchner (18:52): What?

Hotchner (18:54): Nice one. Leave the file in my office before you leave.

Reid (18:56): You got it, boss

.

**Tuesday, July 23rd 2005**

Reid (20:05): Do you think those men deserved it?

Hotchner (20:09): Reid, it's not our jobs to determine the morality of the situation.

Reid (20:11): I don't think they did

Hotchner (20:12): Don't think so hard, Reid. It'll keep you up at night.

Reid (20:13): It already does

Hotchner (20:15): Welcome to the FBI.

Reid (20:16): Did you just make a joke?

Hotchner (20:18): I don't joke.

Reid (20:19): :)

.

**Monday, August 17th 2005**

Reid (12:00): How do you always dress so impeccably

Hotchner (12:19): Ironing is a start.

Reid (12:24): Didn't that end in the 60's

Hotchner (12:29): No.

.

**Thursday, September 10th 2005**

Reid (18:21): That was a hard case…

Hotchner (18:33): I'm in my office if you want to talk

Reid (18:39): Okay

.

**Saturday, September 12th 2005**

Reid (23:07): Are you awake?

Hotchner (23:12): Yes.

Reid (23:18): I can't stop thinking about those children

Hotchner (23:23): Me too…

Reid (23:28): Is this job even worth it

Hotchner (23:31): On days like this, no.

Hotchner (23:31): But there will be more days. Better days.

Hotchner (23:32): Keep holding on.

Reid (23:34): Thanks, Hotch. Goonight

Hotchner (23:35): Goodnight, Reid.

.

**Thursday, October 30th 2005**

Morgan (17:20): Yo! Drinks tonight 8 st. pauls tell Prentiss and boss man

Reid (17:25): Okay

.

Reid (17:31): Drinks tonight?

Prentiss (17:33): Yes! When and where?

Reid (17:34): St. Paul's at 8

Prentiss (17:36): See you then! Yay!

.

Reid (17:32): The team is going out to St. Paul's for drinks at 8, you coming?

Hotchner (17:36): Not tonight.

Reid (17:41): Okay, next time…

.

Reid (00:05): Hey

Hotchner (00:07): Reid? It's late.

Reid (00:12): Pasy my bedtime

Hotchner (00:14): Go to sleep

Reid (00:19): U should have come out tonight . Having fun

Hotchner (00:20): Sounds like it. Be safe, Reid.

.

**Friday, October 31st 2005**

Reid (08:10): Sorry about last night. I shouldn't be texting my boss drunk

Hotchner (08:12): Don't worry about it, Reid.

.

**Monday, December 9th 2005**

Reid (19:13): Hey

Hotchner (19:13): ? I'm sitting across from you on the jet.

Reid (19:13): I know. What's up

Reid (19:14): Want to play chess?

Hotchner (19:14): Okay.

.

**Tuesday, December 20th 2005**

Reid (11:45): Do you want to get take-out for lunch?

Hotchner (11:48): We can't buy the entire office food.

Reid (11:51): We can if we hide in your office and don't tell anymore

Hotchner (12:03): Order me moo shu pork and extra egg rolls.

Reid (12:27): Food here. Be ready to open the door. I'm going to make a run for it

Hotchner (13:04): That was really good. What's that place called?

Reid (13:09): Golden Crown

Hotchner (13:11): Let's do that again sometime.

.

**Sunday, December 25th 2005**

Reid (11:45): Merry Christmas, Hotch

Hotchner (11:50): Merry Christmas, Ried.

.

**Wednesday, February 7th 2006**

Reid (15:14): You were right, there are more cats in DC than dogs

Hotchner (15:17): You owe me $10.

Reid (15:21): Not unless you tell me why you know that

Hotchner (15:26): Nope. Pay up, genius.

.

**Friday, February 29th 2006**

Reid (23:46): Are you awake? I need to talk

Reid (23:52): Guess not

.

**Wednesday, March 1st 2006**

Hotchner (06:45): Sorry, I had an early night

Reid (07:03): You got me coffee!

Hotchner (07:10): I felt bad

Reid (07:13): :)

.

**Friday, March 31st 2006**

Reid (20:19): Come downstairs, everyone is at the hotel bar

Hotchner (20:21): Be down in 10.

Reid (20:22): Really?

Reid (00:14): I'm glad you came tonight

Hotchner (00:21): Me too.

.

**Wednesday, May 14th 2006**

Reid (14:50): Hey

Hotchner (14:54): Hey, what's up?

Reid (14:57): Nm, bored

Hotchner (15:03): Me too. Come up to my office? We can talk instead

Reid (15:06): Okay

.

**Sunday, May 25th 2006**

Hotchner (23:19): Do you think Aquman would become Emperor if the sea level rose too high?

Reid (23:23): Absolutely

Reid (23:23): He would be mad with power

Hotchner (23:27): I thought the same. I can't sleep.

Reid (23:31): Me neither

Hotchner (23:42): Are you hungry?

Reid (23:49): At 1am? yes

Hotchner (23:53): Let's go to a diner.

Reid (23:56): The one on Hooper is open 24/7

Reid (23:57): I'll meet you there. Leaving in 5

.

**Monday, May 26th 2006**

Hotchner (00:01): Okay.

Hotchner (02:40): I can't believe you got waffles.

Reid (02:42): What? Technically 1am is closer to breakfast than dinner

Hotchner (02:43): If you didn't go to sleep it's still dinner.

Reid (02:45): That's not how time works

Hotchner (02:46): Are you sure?

Reid (02:47): No

Hotchner (02:49): We're going to be really tired at work today. Get some sleep if you can.

Reid (02:50): Okay, morning

Hotchner (02:52): What?

Reid (02:55): nvm

.

**Thursday, June 8th 2006**

J.J. (17:00): Hey Reid!

Reid (17:03): JJ! :)

J.J. (17:05): Do you want to go out with me, Garcia, and Prentiss tonight?

Reid (17:08): Girls night? Yes.

Reid (17:08): I need a ride though… my tire is flat.

J.J. (17:09): I'll drive you! I'm glad you're coming!

.

Hotchner (19:31): Hey

Reid (19:43): heyyyyyyy

Hotchner (19:45): Heard you were out. Have fun.

Reid (19:52): thanks!

.

**Wednesday, June 21st 2006**

Reid (08:40): Are you okay? You never miss work

Hotchner (08:53): I'm fine.

Reid (08:55): Are you sure?

Hotchner (08:59): No.

Reid (09:02): Do you want to talk about it?

Hotchner (09:07): Not really.

Hotchner (09:15): But distraction would be nice. Want to watch something?

Reid (09:21): Yess! 10 Cloverfield Lane is in theaters and I had no one to see it with

Hotchner (09:25): No one? Lots of people would go with you. Morgan, Garcia, J.J., to name a few...

Reid (09:29): Are you saying you don't want to go?

Hotchner (09:33): No. I'm just saying you're liked around the office. Pick a time and I'll pick you up.

Reid (09:41): 19:45. I can drive myself

Hotchner (09:49): you're on the way.

Reid (09:52): How do you know my address?

Hotchner (10:00): see you at 19:30.

.

Reid (23:18): who knew you ate so much popcorn

Hotchner (23:21): it's good.

Reid (23:24): Don't runners eat healthy?

Hotchner (23:27): Shut up!

Reid (23:30): yes sir :)

.

**Friday, July 11th 2006**

J.J. (13:01): Reid!

Reid (13:03): JJ!

J.J. (13:07): Can you watch Henry tonight? I'm sorry it's so last-minute, me and Will are going to visit his parents and the babysitter canceled! :(

Reid (13:10): Of course! I miss that little guy.

J.J. (13:11): You're the best! I so owe you.

Reid (13:15): What time?

J.J. (13:17): 5pm :) Thanks again.

.

**Tuesday, August 1st 2006**

Reid (05:45): Coffee?

Hotchner (05:50): Yes.

.

Reid (06:10): You're not in your office?

Hotchner (06:16): No, I'm almost there. I stopped at Dunkin Donuts.

Reid (06:17): Why? I brought coffee

Hotchner (06:20): What?

Reid (06:23): I asked if you wanted coffee and you said yes

Hotchner (06:25): I thought you wanted me to get it

Reid (06:28): no

Reid (06:29): we have double coffee now

Hotchner (06:33): Call the police

.

**Wednesday, August 2nd 2006**

Garcia (12:08): Hotchner just smiled.

Reid (12:09): People smile 20 times an hour on average

Garcia (12:11): Hotchner is not average.

Reid (12:13): No, definitely not

Garcia (12:15): I looked at his phone records you know…

Reid (12:17): I'm pretty sure that's illegal

Garcia (12:20): I was surprised to see my junior G-man's number popping up an awful lot.

Reid (12:29): ;)

Garcia (12:30): Reid!

Garcia (12:31): Don't think we aren't going to talk about this!

.

Reid (12:45): Garcia looked up your phone records

Hotchner (12:48): What? Why would she do that?

Reid (12:52): Idk. She said you've been calling a lot of sex-hotlines

Hotchner (12:54): I'm going to have a talk with her.

Reid (12:57): Don't tell her I told you

.

Hotchner (13:21): Liar!

Reid (13:25): Huh?

Hotchner (13:28): You'll pay for this.

Reid (12:28): Hehe

Hotchner (12:29): hehe? How old are you?

Reid (12:30): 28

.

**Monday, August 20th 2006**

Reid (13:22): Is that a new suit?

Hotchner (13:26): Yes. How can you know that?

Reid (13:35): It looks good

**.**

**Wednesday, August 27th 2006**

Reid (14:10): Hi

Hotchner (14:15): Hey.

Reid (14:16): Morgan just tripped on his shoelace

Hotchner (14:17): lol I saw it.

.

**Tuesday, September 2nd 2006**

Reid (15:00): Do you want to see Birdman?

Hotchner (15:04): Sure.

Reid (15:07): It's at 8

Hotchner (15:11): Okay. Finish the Saraz report first though.

Reid (15:13): You got it, boss

.

**Friday, September 4th 2006**

Garcia (09:13): Have you been hanging out with mr. Boss-man outside of work?

Reid (09:17): Sometimes

Garcia (09:19): What!

Reid (09:21): What

Garcia (09:22): No wonder he's been in such a good mood

Reid (09:23): You think so?

Garcia (09:24): Oh yes honey

Reid (09:25): :)

.

**Monday, September 17th 2006**

Reid (18:21): Morgan and Prentiss and Garcia are going out for dinner, you in?

Hotchner (18:24): I will if you will.

Reid (18:28): Same

Hotchner (18:33): What time?

Reid (18:37): 7

Hotchner (18:40): Reid! That's in 20 min.

Hotchner (18:41): Carpool?

Reid (18:41): Okay.

Hotchner (18:43): Bring your Rodgers report up to my office first.

.

**Wednesday, October 3rd 2006**

Reid (16:50): Do you still talk to Haley?

Hotchner (16:54): What? Why?

Reid (16:59): I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked. That's not my business

Hotchner (17:04): No, it's okay. We talk sometimes. About Jack.

Reid (17:09): Oh

Hotchner (17:10): It's stressful.

Reid (17:12): I'm here if you want to talk

Hotchner (17:15): I might take you up on that.

.

**Saturday, October 17th 2006**

Reid (20:29): That jet ride was the LONGEST

Hotchner (20:34): God, yes.

Reid (20:36): When did Rossi start snoring?

Hotchner (20:38): Must come with old age.

Reid (20:39): lol. I'm telling him you said that

Hotchner (20:41): Don't you dare!

**.**

**Thursday, October 29th 2006**

Hotchner (14:03): Do you want to 101 Dalmatians with me and Jack? I miss adults.

Hotchner (14:03): We can play chess or something.

Reid (14:07): Technically there are 105 in that movie.

Hotchner (14:14): Don't tell that to Jack

Reid (14:17): Yeah, I'll watch it

Reid (14:19): What's your address?

Hotchner (14:22): [redacted]

Reid (14:26): I'll be there in 20

Hotchner (14:31): Thanks, Reid.

.

Hotchner (19:04): Jack really likes you.

Reid (19:09): I like him too!

Hotchner (19:12): I'll tell him that.

.

**Tuesday, November 3rd 2006**

Hotchner (07:00): YOU GOT A HAIRCUT?

Reid (07:05): What? Yes

Hotchner (07:12): Why? You didn't tell me

Reid (07:15): What why would I

Hotchner (07:21): I don't know.

Reid (07:25): It made my shoulders itchy.

Reid (07:26): They only cut off 2.3 inches

Hotchner (07:35): I don't like change I guess.

.

Reid (10:09): Do you like it?

Hotchner (10:16): Like what?

Reid (10:17): My 2.3inch haircut

Hotchner (10:21): Oh. Yes

Reid (10:25): Good

.

**Monday, November 9th 2006**

Hotchner (12:00): Can you get the Lenko report in my 3? Erin is on my case.

Reid (12:06): You got it, boss

.

**Saturday, November 14th 2006**

Hotchner (18:01): Who do you talk to?

Reid (18:06): What?

Hotchner (18:10): You asked if I talk to Haley.

Hotchner (18:11): Who do you talk to? Are you seeing anyone?

Reid (18:15): oh. No, not really

Hotchner (18:17): Not really?

Reid (18:18): Not lately

Reid (18:19): Why?

Hotchner (18:23): Just making conversation.

.

**Thursday, November 26th 2006**

Hotchner (23:37): Hey.

Reid (23:41): Can't sleep?

Hotchner (23:46): Nope.

Hotchner (23:46): Tell me some interesting statistical things.

Reid (23:50): There are more stars in the sky than there are grains of sand on earth

Hotchner (23:51): Wait really?

Reid (23:53): Would I lie to you

Hotchner (23:55): I don't know. You could be joking.

Reid (23:56): Would I joke to you?

Reid (23:56): No lol I totally would

Reid (23:58): But it's true. There are over a 1 billion trillion stars

Hotchner (00:00): How many grains of sand?

Reid (00:01): 7.5

Hotchner (00:01): 7.5?

Reid (00:02): 7.5 quintillion typo*

Hotchner (00:03): That's a lot.

Reid (00:04): Very much so

Hotchner (00:06): Should that make me feel more, Or less alone?

Reid (00:07): Depends on how you look at it.

Reid (00:07): Which one do you feel?

Hotchner (00:08): I guess I'm a pessimist.

Reid (00:08): Well if you're ever lonely you can always text me

Hotchner (00:10): That's what I'm doing now

Reid (00:13): Apple seeds contain cyanide

Hotchner (00:14): Really?

Reid (00:15): A little bit

Hotchner (00:16): Good to know in case we ever become killers.

Reid (00:17): They'd call is the Rotten Core Killers

Hotchner (00:18): They'd call us the UnSubs.

Reid (00:19): No fun!

Hotchner (00:21): Goodnight, Reid. I'm glad you were awake.

Reid (00:23): Same. Night, Hotch

.

**Monday, December 10th 2006**

Reid (19:50): Come to 217b, I think I found something on the geo-profile

Hotchner (19:55): Be right there

.

Hotchner (20:13): Good catch, Reid.

**.**

**Sunday, December 16th 2006**

Reid (15:30): I'm glad that case is finally over

Hotchner (15:33): Same.

Reid (15:35): Want to eat takeout?

Hotchner (15:37): Jack is here tonight

Reid (15:41): Oh okay. Have a good night

Hotchner (15:45): No, I meant order for three.

Reid (15:47): Oh! Okay

Reid (15:49): Does he like wontons?

Hotchner (15:51): Yes.

.

**Thursday, December 20th 2006**

Hotchner (11:05): Did you do something with your hair?

Reid (11:09): I let Garcia put something in it

Hotchner (11:11): It looks nice.

Reid (11:19): Thanks

.

Reid (11:20): What did you put in my hair?

Garcia (11:24): Leave-in coconut moisturizer from Organix.

Reid (11:25): Thanks

Garcia (11:27): Ooh! Try tea tree oil too. It'll look soo good.

Reid (11:29): Where can I get them?

Garcia (11:32): There's an Ulta on rt. 50. It's a little pricey though.

Reid (11:33): Not a problem. Thanks Garcia!

.

**Monday, December 24th 2006**

Hotchner (07:00): Grab Morgan and Prentiss and meet me in the de-briefing room.

Reid (07:01): You got it, boss

.

**Tuesday, December 25th 2006**

Hotchner (07:00): Merry Christmas, Reid.

Reid (07:01): Merry Christmas, Hotch!

.

**Friday, December 28th 2006**

Morgan (22:20): Can you lower your music? I wanna sleep

Reid (22:21): What?

Morgan (22:22): Your music is kinda loud

Reid (22:23): Shit. Sorry I thought my headphones were plugged in

Morgan (22:23): No problem man

.

Reid (22:24): Why didn't you tell me my music was playing out loud?!

Hotchner (22:26): What? Why would I

Reid (22:27): Because I have my ear buds in so obviously it shouldn't be playing on speaker

Hotchner (22:29): I liked the song

Reid (22:30): Ugh you're no help

Hotchner (22:31): Aren't you supposed to be a genius?

.

**Saturday, December 29th 2006**

Reid (10:05): I'm going to hibernate all weekend. Going to sleep now. Don't wake me until Monday

Hotchner (10:20): zzz

.

**Monday, December 31st 2006**

Hotchner (06:15): It's Monday.

Reid (06:25): Don't remind me

Hotchner (06:29): Rude

.

**Friday, January 11th 2007**

Reid (14:00): Want to see spirited away in theatre?

Hotchner (14:22): Sure. Jack will like that. Thanks for thinking of him

Reid (14:24): I wasn't

Hotchner (14:29): But it's a kid's movie

Reid (14:33): I decided I actually can't go

Hotchner (14:35): Wait really?

Reid (14:39): ... No. I'll be at your house at 5.

Hotchner (14:41): Thought so

.

**Thursday, January 17th 2007**

Hotchner (10:17): Your hair looks nice again. Garcia put more magic stuff in it?

Reid (10:20): No, but she had some extra of whatever it was and gave it to me, I guess

Hotchner (10:24): How generous.

.

**Friday, January 18th 2007**

Reid (12:00): I like you.

Garcia (12:06): I like you too! What's this about?

Reid (12:08): Sorry. I'm practicing

Garcia (12:09): OOOHH! Are you finally gonna tell Mr. Grumpy!?

Reid (12:10): Maybe...

Reid (12:10): What should I do?

Reid (12:11): How did you tell Kevin?

Garcia (12:13): I hacked into his personal computer and left him something sweet.

Reid (12:14): I can't hack

Garcia (12:15): Of course not, sweetie.

Garcia (12:15): Well need something more Spencer-y.

Reid (12:17): Like what?

Garcia (12:18): Ask him if you can get a phD in Aaron Hotchner.

Reid (12:19): GARCIA!

Garcia (12:20): Jk! Get him a book! Or a puzzle. Kiss him! I don't know— He's so stoic!

Reid (12:22): Mmh. We'll see

Garcia (12:23): Whatever you do, you need to tell me. right. away.

Reid (12:24): Yes, m'am

.

Reid (21:10): Hey

Hotchner (21:23): Reid!

Reid (21:27): Hotch!

Reid (21:28): Can we talk?

Hotchner (21:30): Reeeeeid.

Reid (21:31): Are you okay?

Hotchner (22:33): yesss. Out with Rossi

Reid (22:35): ooh. Having fun?

Hotchner (22:39): Yess. Lotss. I've demolished him in billiards. Rossi suckss

Reid (22:41): lol glad to hear it. Be safe getting home.

Hotchner (22:48): I can Uber I think that means im cool now

Reid (22:50): Yes, it does

Hotchner (22:53): Rossi is off talkig to a lady

Reid (22:56): booo

Hotchner (22:59): Yes boooo

Reid (23:00): goodnight, Hotch

Hotchner (23:05): byee

.

**Saturday, January 19th 2007**

Hotchner (08:00): Sorry, Reid.

Reid (08:10): Don't be!

.

Hotchner (09:30): What did you want to talk about?

Reid (09:33): Oh, nothing important

Hotchner (09:47): You sure? Cause I'm sober now, we can talk.

Reid (09:40): Yeah, not a problem

.

Reid (09:55): I need advice

J.J. (10:00): Anytime! What's up?

Reid (10:03): I want to tell someone I like them.

J.J. (10:07): who?

Reid (10:11): I can't tell you that part

J.J. (10:15): But that's the most important part!

Reid (10:17): Pleasee J.J.?

J.J. (10:19): Fine, for you. But I better get some details eventually.

Reid (10:21): If it works out. I promise.

J.J. (10:26): Well, be direct. And be yourself. You're more charming than you think you are. Just ask them to the movies or drinks or something.

Reid (10:27): What else?

J.J. (10:29): That's it. Ask for a date.

Reid (10:31): What if he says no?

J.J. (10:31): Then he isn't worth it.

Reid (10:33): What if he doesn't like me back?

J.J. (10:36): Then you can cry on my shoulder. We'll watch Starwars, we'll drink wine, and you can talk through the movie with your commentary, and I won't get mad.

Reid (10:37): You promise?

J.J. (10:37): Of course.

Reid (10:39): Thanks, JJ

**.**

**Monday, January 28th 2007**

Hotchner (12:00): Reid

Reid (12:06): Hotch

Hotchner (12:15): Chinese food. My office now

Reid (12:19): I'm starving

.

**Tuesday, January 29th 2007**

Reid (16:00): Hotch?

Hotchner (16:00): Hey, Reid.

Reid (16:05): I wanted to ask you something

Hotchner (16:09): Sure, what is it?

Reid (16:13): I don't know if I should ask in person, or over text

Hotchner (16:18): I'm in my office, come on up.

.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Tuesday, January 29th 2007**

Reid (16:00): Hotch?

Hotchner (16:00): Hey, Reid.

Reid (16:05): I wanted to ask you something

Hotchner (16:09): Sure, what is it?

Reid (16:13): I don't know if I should ask you in person, or over text

Hotchner (16:18): I'm in my office, come on up.

.

Hotchner (16:40): I can honestly say I was not expecting that.

Hotchner (16:40): Not that it wasn't any less welcomed.

Reid (16:41): I can't believe you said yes.

Hotchner (16:42): Are you kidding, how could I not?

Reid (16:43): Like "no"

Hotchner (16:44): Impossible.

Hotchner (00:00): Reid, I've wanted to ask you exactly that for so, so long.

Hotchner (16:45): I didn't want to take advantage. As your boss, it wouldn't have been appropriate.

Reid (16:48): …Really?

Hotchner (16:44): Yes. I'm so happy you asked.

Reid (16:44): Then I'm glad I did

Hotchner (16:45): Me too. I can't wait for Friday.

.

**Wednesday, January 30th 2007**

Hotchner (23:30): Goodnight

Reid (23:33): Night :)

.

**Friday, February 1st 2007**

Reid (14:00): Still on for tonight?

Hotchner (14:05): Of course.

Reid (14:07): I'll pick you up at 6.

Reid (14:08): I made reservations at Marciccou's.

Hotchner (14:10): That sounds perfect.

.

**Saturday, February 2nd 2007**

Hotchner (01:00): I had a great time tonight.

Reid (01:03): Me too!

Hotchner (01:05): Dinner again this week?

Reid (01:06): Yes :)

Hotchner (01:09): How about Tuesday?

Reid (01:11): That's three days away. Pretty eager there, Hotch ;)

Hotchner (01:13): Hah, shush!

Reid (01:05): I'll see you at work. Goodnight :)

Hotchner (01:08): Goodnight, Reid.

.

**Monday, February 4th 2007**

Reid (09:00): Hi

Garcia (09:12): Hey!

Reid (09:16): I asked out Hotchner

Garcia (09:16): WHAT

Garcia (09:16): I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!

Garcia (09:16): Boy Genius you had better come here riGHT NOW

Reid (09:18): One sec!

.

Hotchner (07:00): Debriefing room 5 minutes.

Reid (07:00): Okay

.

**Tuesday, February 5th 2007**

Hotchner (21:04): Sorry our date got cancelled.

Reid (21:07): It's not your fault a very mentally unstable man started killing the citizens of Ohio

Hotchner (21:11): I know, but still. I was looking forward to it.

Hotchner (21:16): We should be done by the weekend. Reschedule?

Reid (21:20): Friday? If the case is done

Hotchner (21:22): Sounds great.

Reid (21:25): I should go. Morgan is starting to wonder who I'm texting.

Hotchner (21:27): Goodnight, Reid.

Reid (21:28): Night, Hotch.

.

**Tuesday, February 5th 2007**

Morgan (21:27): Who you texting, Pretty boy?

Reid (21:29): Don't worry about it

Morgan (21:31): Don't make me ask Garcia !

Reid (21:31): You wouldn't

Morgan (21:32) Oh but I would

Reid (21:32): Go to sleep

.

**Friday, February 8th 2007**

Hotchner (11:02): I'll pick you up at 8

Reid (11:03): Looking forward to it :)

.

**Tuesday, February 5th 2007**

Reid (23:45):Thanks for tonight, I had a great time

Hotchner (23:47): So did I.

Hotchner (23:48): Sometimes I still can't believe this is really happening

Reid (23:49): Me too… I think I've never been happier.

.

**Friday, March 12th 2007**

Hotchner (22:07): Should I have invited you up for coffee?

Reid (22:09): Hm. I love coffee. But you were a perfect gentleman. I liked it

Reid (22:10): It's so late, Hotch. Get some sleep :)

Hotchner (22:11): I'm overthinking it, maybe.

Reid (22:12): Overthinking is my job

Hotchner (22:14): I'm glad you like that I'm old-fashioned.

Reid (22:15): It's one of the many things I like about you

Hotchner (22:18): I won't be next time. Goodnight, Reid.

Reid (22:18): !

Reid (22:19): Night, Hotch ;)

.

**Thursday, March 25th 2007**

Prentiss (08:24): WHY DID I HAVE TO LEARN ABOUT THIS FROM GARCIA?

Reid (08:27): Shhh! It's still a secret

Reid (08:27): That's why

Prentiss (08:29): But c'mon, we're friends! Reid, you have to tell me things

Reid (08:33): We kissed

Prentiss (08:34): Oh my goodddd!

Prentiss (08:34): Is he a good kisser?

Prentiss (08:52): Reid?

.

**Monday, April 3rd 2007**

Hotchner (12:05): Hi

Reid (12:05): Hi :)

.

**Wednesday, April 5th 2007**

Hotchner (06:15): I brought you coffee. It's in my office.

Hotchner (06:17): Try to be sneaky.

Reid (06:19): Yay!

.

**Tuesday, April 11th 2007**

Reid (17:40): Did you know that there are 6 billion nerves in the human body?

Hotchner (17:46): I did not know that.

.

**Friday, May 1st 2007**

Hotchner (06:01): Grab your go-bag. And maybe something extra. It's going to be a long case.

Reid (06:04): Oh, boy

Hotchner (06:06): If you need support, just ask. I'll be there.

Reid (06:11): Thanks, Hotch.

.

**Tuesday, May 2nd 2007 **

Reid (17:37): Fuck, you weren't kidding

Reid (17:37): How could someone do that?

Reid (17:40): With everything I know, I still can't understand the motive for this. I can, see it. I can reason it out. But, holy hell, Hotch

Reid (17:41): At least I know I'm human

Hotchner (17:46): Reid, I'm coming to your room.

Reid (17:52): Don't, it'll cause a scene

Hotchner (17:55): I can be discrete.

Hotchner (18:01): Spencer?

Reid (18:02): Okay… you can come

Reid (18:04): I just need you to hold me. I don't want to feel alone. Not tonight

.

Morgan (17:58): Are you alright?

Reid (18:02): Yeah. Thanks, Morgan

Reid (18:05): How are you holding up?

Morgan (18:08): I've seen better days. We'll nab this guy.

Reid (18:09): We will

Morgan (18:10): see you in the morning

.

**Wednesday, May 3rd 2007 **

Reid (13:26): Everyone is on edge

Hotchner (13:28): I know. God, I know.

Reid (13:33): We need something. Were missing something

Reid (13:35): What are we missing?

.

**Friday, May 5th 2007 **

Hotchner (16:14): Reid? Reid, talk to me.

Reid (16:17): Jesus christ.

Hotchner (16:18): Talk to me.

Reid (16:21): I don't know

Reid (16:22): I cant watch one of us get hurt

Reid (16:22): I can't do that.

Hotchner (16:22): She's going to be alright.

Reid (16:24): I know. i know

Reid (16:25): It's just hard

Hotchner (16:27): A night in the hospital, stitched up, good as new.

Hotchner (16:28): We've all been there. It's hard. But we're strong, she's strong.

Reid (16:30): I know, Hotch…

Reid (16:35): I'm coming over. I just want to be next to you.

Hotchner (16:38): Stay the night. We're leaving in the morning.

Reid (16:41): Okay

.

**Saturday, May 6th 2007 **

Hotchner (20:45): It's good to be home.

Reid (20:47): Agreed

Reid (20:47): Everyone is going out for drinks…

Hotchner (20:49): Are you going to go?

Reid (20:51): I'd rather say home and read, honestly

Hotchner (20:52): Maybe you should. Don't push yourself

Reid (20:54): Maybe you could come over?

Reid (20:54): Just spend time with each other. You can watch a doc or something…

Hotchner (20:57): I'd like that.

Hotchner (20:58): I'll be over at 10.

Reid (20:59): See you soon, Hotch

.

**Sunday, June 1st 2007**

Reid (09:03): Do you want to see a movie tonight?

Hotchner (09:05): Absolutely. Any in particular?

Reid (09:12): Yeah, there's this documentary that just came out about the cosmos

Hotchner (09:16): Sounds interesting.

Reid (09:19): Yeah! It's a complete tour to the edge of the universe. It was written by the scientist who wrote The Exploding Universe

Hotchner (09:23): What time does it start?

Reid (09:26): 7:45!

Hotchner (09:31): I'll drive. :)

.

**Monday, June 2nd 2007**

Hotchner (07:52): I had a great time last night ;)

Reid (07:54): Oh, god, me too… I can't stop think about it, you, us

Reid (07:58): Let's do that again. Soon

Hotchner (08:01): Yes, please. I love feeling you pressed up against me ;)

Reid (08:04): OMG. You're making me blush! People are looking!

.

Prentiss (08:02): Why are you giggling into your phone?

Prentiss (08:03): Please tell me it's about Hotch.

Reid (08:04): I'm not telling you!

Prentiss (08:05): Pleeaseeee!

.

Garcia (08:08): Prentiss said you're fan-girling over there

Reid (08:09): She's lying! I smiled.

Garcia (08:09): Who made you smile? ;)

Reid (08:10): You know exactly who, both of you shush!

Garcia (08:16): hehe

.

**Wednesday, July 10th 2007**

Reid (14:47): Do you want to come over this weekend?

Hotchner (14:49): I do, but I've got Jack this Saturday. Come here?

Reid (14:50): Oh okay! I didn't realize. Sounds fun, I'll bring monopoly

Hotchner (14:55): Perfect. Jack keeps asking about you, he misses you

Reid (14:58): Awh! I miss him too!

Hotchner (14:59): And I miss you too.

Reid (15:01): Hahahah, you're up in your office! Come down and say hi then

Hotchner (15:04): I'm lazy. I'll just sit here and look at you.

Reid (15:08): I'm coming up there

Hotchner (15:08): Oh, no…!

.

Garcia (15:11): Whatcha doing in boss-man's office?

Reid (15:15): Ahhh! Do you have cameras everywhere?!

Garcia (15:18): Wait! I didn't say you had to leave

Garcia (15:22): Oh, wait, there you go back in

Reid (15:25): I'd block you but I don't think i'd work so I won't even bother

Garcia (15:29): yeah, it wouldn't

..

**Thursday, July 23rd 2007**

Hotchner (23:12): I miss you.

Reid (23:15): I miss you too!

Reid (23:17): I love it when you're sweet :)

Hotchner (23:18): Only for you, Spence.

Reid (23:20): See you in the morning :)

.

**Friday, August 14th 2007**

Reid (00:06): Come sit next to me

Hotchner (00:07): Do you think that's too much?

Reid (00:08): I don't think anyone will notice, they're mostly all sleeping anyway

Hotchner (00:09): Okay. I don't think I can do 4 more outs of this flight without being next to you anyway.

Reid (00:10): 3

.

Monday, August 29th 2007

Hotchner (19:07): Stay over tonight?

Reid (19:10): Okay ;)

.

**Tuesday, September 13th 2007**

Reid (16:23): I'm taking you to that little Mexican place you like tonight

Hotchner (16:27): Oh really?

Reid (16:34): yes sir. All the tacos you want

.

**Friday, September 30th 2007**

Morgan (16:35): Yooo Pretty boy. Drinks at george street pub tonight. You in?

Reid (16:38): I'll be there!

.

Reid (16:38): Are you going out tonight?

Hotchner (16:31): Yeah, Rossi roped me into it.

Hotchner (16:35): You are, too. If I have to, you have to.

Reid (16:37): Maybe I'll just sit this one out ;)

Hotchner (16:39): Spencer!

Reid (16:42): It's late, I'm tiiiired

Hotchner (16:46): Pleasseeeee?

Reid (16:49): Is Aaron begging? Good thing I have an eidetic memory. I'll remember this forever

Hotchner (16:52): You come tonight, and you come later tonight too ;)

Reid (16:58): Omg my heart. I can't take this

Reid (17:00): I'm so there

.

Reid (21:44): 3333333333333

Hotchner (21:44): stop trexting under the table it too noticeable!

Reid (21:44): no1 is watching

Hotchner (21:45): everyone is watchjinf. were all profilers

Reid (21:45): shhhhhhhj

Hotchner (21:45): 3

Reid (21:46): awwwww!

Hotchner (21:46): youre so cutr

.

**Tuesday, October 9th 2007**

Hotch (09:02) You okay? Awake yet? I went into the office, sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up.

Reid (09:13): mmmh hangover. Its okay

Hotchner (09:14): Theres Tylenol in the kitchen.

Reid (09:17): Thanks baby

Hotchner (09:19): 3

.

**Tuesday, October 9th 2007**

Reid (10:17): We're going apple picking

Hotchner (10:15): What, when?

Reid (10:17): This Tuesday :) Jack can come if you have him?

Hotchner (10:19): He would love that.

Hotchner (10:20): So would I. I'll talk to Jessica :)

.

**Thursday, November 3rd 2007**

Hotchner (13:00): Movie at my place tonight?

Reid (13:05): Yes please!

Hotchner (13:08): Any suggestions?

Reid (13:08): YES

Hotchner (13:12): Bring them over haha. We can watch as many as you want.

Reid (13:16): Don't' start something you can't finish, Aaron

Hotchner (13:17): Oh, I won't.

.

**Wednesday, November 12th 2007**

Garcia (09:16): Come over tomorrow! Dr. Who marathon, me and you!

Reid (09:21): I am so there

Garcia (09:23): Miss you boy-genius!

Garcia (09:23): Your lover man has stolen you away from meeeee

Reid (09:26): I'll tell him he needs to share :P

Garcia (09:28 ): Yes or he will feel my wrath!

.

**Wednesday, December 20th 2007**

Hotchner (12:50): I want you to spend Christmas with Jack and me. Would you like that?

Reid (12:53): Aaron, are you serious? Of course I would

Hotchner (12:55): Yes, it's mean the world to me. And Jack, too, he's going to be thrilled.

Reid (13:00): We won't even notice with all the gifts you got him! Haha

Hotchner (13:04): I may have went a little overboard...

Reid (13:07): Aaron, you mean so much to me

Hotchner (13:09): So do you, Spence.

.

**Sunday, December 24th 2007**

Reid (16:02): I got Jack a gift. I hope he likes it…

Reid (16:03): And I made brownies. Who doesn't like brownies?

Reid (16:04): I'm nervous

Hotchner (16:07): Spencer, sweetheart, just come over and you'll feel better. I'll see you in 20?

Reid (16:09): Yeah. I'll be there

Hotchner (16:10): Good. We miss you

.

Reid (08:02): Merry Christmas Prentiss!

Prentiss (08:013): Merry Xmas! Give Hotch my best

.

Reid (08:04): Merry Christmas!

Morgan (08:34): Merry Xmas my man!

.

Reid (08:06): Merry Christmas Girl-genius!

Garcia (08:02): Merry Christmas Boy-genius 333333 tell hotch I said to treat you right

.

Reid (08:08): Merry Christmas J.J. :)

J.J. (08:22): Merry Christmas Reid :) From me and Will. Henry says he misses you! And he loves the soccer ball.

.

**Wednesday, January 27th 2008**

Reid (08:10): 3

Hotchner (08:13): I love you.

Reid (08:15): 33333

Reid (08:16): I love you too.

Hotchner (08:17): 3

Reid (08:19): I can't believe you told me on Christmas, you really are a hopeless romantic. I love it SO MUCH

Hotchner (08:21): Good, because there's a lot more of where that came from.

Reid (08:23): Bring it, Hotchner

Hotchner (08:25): You know I will, love.

.

**Tuesday, January 29th 2008**

Hotchner (06:00): Grab your go bag. Can you call Morgan too?

Reid (06:01): Yeah. Just reached him. Be there in 20

Hotchner (06:03): I'll pick you up, okay? You're on the way.

.

Reid (22:50): Not exactly how I wanted to spend our anniversary, but I can't say it isn't exciting

Hotchner (22:54): What, driftwood Motel not romantic enough?

Reid (22:58): Oh, it's not the romance. It's almost too romantic

Reid (23:01): It's just the Morgan sitting 5 feet away from me

.

Reid (23:08): What did you just text Morgan?

Hotchner (23:10): Me? Nothing.

Reid (23:12): Oh really? Because he's packing all his things up

Hotchner (23:12): That's strange.

Reid (23:13): Aaron.

Hotchner (23:16): Spencer 3

Hotchner (23:17): C'mon do you really think I'm not going to fall asleep in my boyfriends arms on our anniversary?

Hotchner (23:17): Not a chance.

Reid (23:19): Aaron...

Reid (23:21): God, I love you

Hotchner (23:22): I love you too.

Reid (23:23): Happy one year 3

.

**Tuesday, February 2nd 2008**

Reid (01:00): Finally, back home

Hotchner (01:05): I missed my bed so much.

Reid (01:09): I missed my library

Hotchner (01:11): Nerd!

Hotchner (01:11): 3

Reid (01:13): Pff! Night Aaron. I Love you

Hotchner (01:14): I love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

_*******Hi! I want to made a very clear trigger warning for implied possible suicide. Please do not read this if you feel you would be uncomfortable with that, or critical medical situations, and discussions about end of life. There is also strong language and cursing. ...Happy ending though. _

_With that said, read on!***_

**Tuesday, February 3rd 2008**  
Reid (13:03): Hey  
Hotchner (13:07): Hey Spence. :)  
Reid (13:09): You look handsome today  
Hotchner (13:11): I'm not doing anything different than usual.  
Reid (13:13): Yeah, you always look handsome  
Hotchner (13:14): Oh, shush.

**Friday, February 5th 2008**  
Hotchner (07:30): Hey  
Reid (07:33): Hi  
Hotchner (07:35): I got us tickets for the FABBS conference.  
Reid (07:37): What?!  
Redi (07:39): Really? God this is why I love you.  
Hotchner (07:41): Because I take you to psychology conferences?  
Reid (07:44): Yes.  
Hotchner (07:45): You're easy to please.  
Reid (07:48): You would know ;)

**Thursday, February 7th 2008**  
Reid (16:09): Hi muffin  
Hotchner (16:10): That's new.  
Reid (16:13): You don't like it?  
Hotchner (16:15): I didn't say that.  
Reid (16:17): How about sweetiebaby?  
Hotchner (16:18): I think I'll stick with muffin.  
Reid (16:20): Sugarmuffin  
Reid (16:20): Cutie pie  
Reid (16:20): Lovebun  
Hotchner (16:22): Ugh  
Reid (16:23): Angel  
Reid (16:23): Dimple baby  
Hotchner (16:23): Reid  
Reid (17:24): Honey  
Reid (17:24): Boo bear  
Hotchner (17:24): Spencer.  
Reid (17:25): Captain Handsome  
Hotchner (17:25): Darling.  
Reid (17:26): Darling?  
Hotchner (17:28): Yes. I Love you, my darling. But no more nicknames. Please.  
Reid (17:29): Hehe. Okay. I love you too pumpkin :)

**Tuesday, February 9th 2008**  
Hotchner (19:01): Come over tonight? I was thinking pizza and boardgames with Jack.  
Reid (19:04): Yes, please. That sounds amazing.  
Hotchner (19:07): I can drive you?  
Reid (19:09): Are you implying that I'll be staying over?  
Hotchner (19:12): I'm always implying that. ;)  
Reid (19:13): Good ;)  
Hotchner (19:14): Three more hours to go.

**Wednesday, February 10th 2008**  
J.J. (09:30): Spence! Wanna come to the Zoo with me and Henry next Sat?  
Reid (09:32): Absolutely!  
J.J. (09:33): Yay. I'll let you know the details the day before. We'll all drive together, okay?  
Reid (09:36): Sounds great Jayje.  
Reid (09:36): I love how excited Henry gets around the giraffes.  
J.J. (09:38): Hah! Yeah, he still totes around the plush you got him last time.  
Reid (09:40): Awh!

**Sunday, February 14th 2008**  
Reid (08:40): Jack told me that his daddy was planning a surprise  
Hotchner (08:42): Did he now?  
Reid (08:43): Yeah. Something about flowers and blue dishes  
Hotchner (08:45): Ah, the good china.  
Reid (08:47): Mr. Hotchner, are you making me a Valentines dinner?  
Hotchner (08:49): Wouldn't you like to know, Dr. Reid.  
Reid (08:50): Hehe

Hotchner (14:00): Dinner is at 7.  
Reid (14:00): Yay! I love you.  
Hotchner (14:01): I love you too.

Reid (01:06): Aaron, I fucking love you!  
Hotchner (01:07): I take it you liked the rose petals?  
Reid (01:08): Yes! It was so romantic.  
Hotchner (01:10): I had a little help from Garcia.  
Reid (01:11): Don't be modest :)  
Hotchner (01:13): I love you, pumpkin.  
Reid (01:15): AAWH  
Hotchner (01:16): hahahah.  
Hotchner (01:16): And thank you for the watch. I love it.  
Reid (01:18): I'm glad! You mentioned it last August.  
Hotchner (01:20): You remember everything. You're going to make me look like a bad gift giver!  
Reid (01:21): Impossible. Yours are more thoughtful  
Reid (01:21): I wouldn't have taken you for the scrapbooking type  
Hotchner (01:24): I'm not.  
Hotchner (01:24): Well, maybe I am.  
Hotchner (01:25): I liked seeing us together like that. Kind of made me feel like we're a family, you me and Jack.  
Hotchner (00:28): Was that too much?  
Reid (01:30): Are you kidding? Absolutely not.  
Reid (01:31): That's everything I want. I know we haven't talked about it yet, but I want that with you. I want to be a part of yours and Jack's family.  
Hotchner (01:33): You already were part of the family, Spence.  
Hotchner (01:34): But I want it to be official one day.  
Reid (01:37): Really?  
Hotchner (01:38): Yes, absolutely.  
Reid (01:39): I can't wait until we get there.  
Hotchner (01:40): Me too, darling. Happy Valentines. 3  
Reid (01:40): Happy Valentines day sweetheart 3

**Friday, March 1st 2008**  
Morgan (17:54): Hey Pretty boy  
Reid (17:55): Hey Morgan  
Morgan (17:57): Let's go out tonight. Palmers?  
Reid (17:59): Yeah, okay. You text Garcia already?  
Morgan (17:59): No, man. I thought we could catch up  
Morgan (18:00): Feels like we haven't talked much lately  
Reid (18:02): Shit, Morgan, I'm sorry  
Morgan (18:04): What? Don't be sorry dude, the job is a lot.  
Reid (18:07): Yeah, but I think I have been a bit distant  
Reid (18:08): Let me know when you finish your report  
Morgan (18:10): Alright man

Reid (18:22): Hey, sweetheart. I'm going for drinks with Morgan tonight, so you can leave without me  
Hotchner (18:25): Alright babe, have fun!

Morgan (23:06): Shit, Reid, you could have told me…  
Reid (23:09): I know, I just didn't know how  
Morgan (23:11): How about, hey I'm dating the boss?  
Reid (23:16): Yeah, but see how that sounds?  
Morgan (23:19): Or, what, did you think I'm homophobic?  
Reid (23:19): Jfc, no. Of course not.  
Morgan (23:21): Then what?  
Reid (23:25): I told you already… I just couldn't. It was all too new. And too close to work. I thought it'd mess up the team dynamic. Or get us fired. I don't know. I wanted to, really.  
Reid (23:28): I'm sorry, Morgan.  
Morgan (23:31): It just stings.  
Morgan (23:32): No, I'm sorry too. I can't expect you to open up if you're not ready. I know you're not obligated to tell me your personal life  
Reid (23:38): You're my best friend, man. You're the first one I told that didn't figure it out on their own  
Morgan (23:43): Alright, man. Just know you can tell me shit, I wouldn't judge you. You're family.  
Reid (23:47): Thanks Morgan.  
Hotchner (23:49): Any time pretty boy

Reid (23:55): Can you come pick me up?  
Hotchner (23:59): Yes. Where are you? Are you okay?  
Reid (00:02): Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just outside Palmers. I didn't want to catch a cab with Morgan, but now I realized I ran out of cash, ha  
Hotchner (00:06): I'll be there in 10.  
Reid (00:09): Thanks sweetheart. No rush

**Friday, March 8th 2008**  
Hotchner (19:45): Movie night?  
Reid (19:48): Yes!  
Hotchner (19:54): We've got a three day weekend.  
Hotchner (19:56): I was thinking we could cuddle up, order out, and see how long we can make it without leaving the couch.  
Reid (20:00): You are the man of my dreams  
Hotchner (20:03): And you're mine.  
Reid (20:05): I'm totally gonna make it though  
Reid (20:06): All three days  
Reid (20:07): Let's stop by Golden Crown on our way to your place  
Hotchner (20:11): God yes. Love that place.

Reid (22:04): Pass the noodles  
Hotchner (22:04): Why are you texting me?  
Reid (22:04): Convenience  
Hotchner (22:04): Talking is plenty convenient  
Reid (22:05): the noooooodles, Aaron  
Hotchner (22:05): fine

**Saturday, March 9th 2008**  
Reid (11:00): Come closer  
Hotchner (11:01): Just say it!  
Reid (11:01): CUDDLE ME

**Sunday, March 10th 2008**  
Hotchner (06:03): You just got up!  
Reid (06:04): I needed coffee  
Hotchner (06:05): I win.  
Reid (06:07): It wasn't a contest!  
Hotchner (06:08): Wasn't it though?  
Reid (06:09): No! And if it was then I didn't know the rules! Which would make it not a fair fight.  
Reid (06:10): And I made it 2.4 days which is nothing to scoff at  
Hotchner (06:11): Big words from a couch-day loser  
Reid (06:11): I'm gonna make you eat those words  
Hotchner (06:12): You're gonna make me eat something…  
Reid (06:12): You had better start running

**Monday, March 11th 2008**  
Reid (05:40): I don't wanna leave!  
Hotchner (05:40): Come on baby. You have to get up.  
Reid (05:41): No I don't!  
Hotchner (05:42): Monday had to come eventually.  
Reid (05:43): If I hide under the blankets, the FBI won't find me  
Hotchner (05:45): If you come upstairs, I'll make it worth your while. We have a half hour to spare.  
Reid (05:48): I'm coming  
Hotchner (05:49): Yeah you are. ;)

**Wednesday, March 29th 2008**  
Hotchner (16:29): Bring the Buckley report up to my office when you're done.  
Reid (16:33): You got, boss  
Hotchner (16:33): Love you

**Thursday, April 5th 2008**  
Garcia (15:22): Reeeeeid!  
Reid (15:25): Garciiiiiia!  
Garcia (15:26): Impromptu Star Wars night after work?  
Reid (15:28): YES!  
Garcia (15:30): EEEEE! Hurry up and finish your work!  
Reid (15:30): DONE!  
Garcia (15:30): YES!

**Friday, April 6th 2008**  
Hotchner (08:03): You smell like coconuts  
Reid (08:04): I slept over Garcia's  
Hotchner (08:05): lol figures

**Saturday, April 13th 2008**  
_702-745-XXXX Incoming Call Log - Transcribed (8:30)_  
Caller: Hello, my name is Leah and I'm calling from Spring Valley Medical Center. Can I ask who I'm speaking with?  
Reid: Yes, this is Dr. Spencer Reid.  
Leah: Dr. Reid, I'm calling in reference to your mother, Diana Reid. Can I have you verify her date of birth please?  
Reid: Yes, it's November 15th, 1953. What's this regarding?  
Leah: Thank you, Dr. Reid. I have you listed as Diana's medical proxy, is this correct?  
Reid: Yes, that's correct. What's going on?  
Leah: Well, I'm calling because your mother was brought in this morning from Bennington Sanitarium. She was found unresponsive in bed, and taken here to SVMU by ambulance. She came into the ER short of breath, tachycardic, and hypotensive. She-  
Reid: Did she have a CT done?  
Leah: Yes, a CT was done, she was negative for stoke, and her mental status is improving, but she's still lethargic and disoriented. Her lactic acid level is normal; she's not septic. We have her hooked up to continuous telemetry monitoring. We're still running labs in order to find the cause to your mother's change in status.  
Reid: Oh, my god. She's okay, though? She's alive?  
Leah: Yes, sir, but she is still in critical condition. I would suggest coming in.  
Reid: Yes, absolutely. I'll come in right now. As soon as I can.  
Leah: That's good. Dr. Reid, would you like your mother to be full code? To have every effort at resuscitation including intubation in the event of an emergency? Or would you prefer comfort care instead? We can make you mother comfortable if you would prefer. I want to make sure that your mother is receiving the best and most appropriate care possible, and as her proxy, the decision would come from you. I know it's a sensitive situation, Dr. Reid, so if you'd like some time to think it over, you have it. However, in the meantime, so you're aware, the default is full code. Please understand i'm asking this only for in the case of an emergency.  
Reid: Yes, full. Full code, absolutely. I understand. But yes. Everything, please. I'm in D.C. I'll be there. I'll be there in a few hours. What time are visiting hours over?  
Leah: You can come up at any time, Dr. Reid. And if you want to reach me, I'll give you the direct line to the unit. Do you have a pen?  
Reid: Yes. Wait, no. Hold on. Wait, no I don't need a pen. What is it?  
Leah: The number is 702-745-XXXX ext. XXXX. Do you need me to repeat that?  
Reid: No, thank you, I have it. Thank you, Leah.  
Leah: Have a safe trip, Dr. Reid. I will call this number with any updates. Buh-bye.  
_702-756-XXXX [Call duration 00:28]_

_Hotchner Outgoing Call [Call duration 00:00]_

_Hotchner Outgoing Call [Call duration 00:00]_

_Hotchner Outgoing Call [Call duration 00:00]_

Reid (09:15): Aaron! Pick up your phone  
Reid (09:23): Aaron?  
Reid (09:29): Pick up?  
Reid (09:40): Aaron?  
Reid (09:43): My mom is in the hospital  
Reid (09:44): Where are you?  
Reid (09:45): Why aren't you picking up?  
Reid (09:46): Baby?  
Reid (10:04): I'm going to Vegas  
Reid (10:07): Where are you? are you coming with me?  
Reid (10:11): Aaron? I need you here with me

Reid (10:55): I'm at the airport  
Reid (11:20): This isn't cool Aaron. I need you.  
Reid (11:23): Why aren't you answering? You always have your phone on. ALWAYS  
Reid (11:25): What if there were a case?  
Reid (11:27): This is more important than a case.  
Reid (11:29): They're telling me I have to turn off my cell. I'll text you when I land. If you're even around.

Reid (16:15): I just landed  
Reid (16:20): Really? Still nothing?  
Reid (16:25): Cant say I wasn't expecting to power on my phone to a slew of texts  
Reid (16:32): You had better have a good reason for this, Aaron.

_Hotchner Outgoing Call [Call duration 00:00]_

Reid (17:10): I just got to the hospital  
Reid (17:13): She's in the ICU.  
Reid (17:33): She hoarded away some of her risperidone and paroxetine and overdosed. They don't know if it was on purpose or not. It probably fucking was. I should have been there more for her.  
Reid (17:34): She went into torsades de pointes, Aaron. I mean, Jesus Christ. She was pulseless. They've got her on a magnesium drip. It's still pretty touch and go.  
Reid (17:37): I really fucking need you right now…  
Reid (17:52): Where are you?!  
Reid (18:20): Aaron I hope you're okay. This isn't like you. If you're hurt too, then I'm going to lose my fucking mind.  
Reid (18:45): Fuck this

Reid (18:45): Garcia, can you track Hotch's phone?  
Garcia (18:46): Yessir, I can. What for?  
Reid (18:47): I really just need the answer Garcia  
Garcia (18:49): That's weird.  
Garcia (18:50): His phone isn't showing a signal. It must be off.  
Reid (18:53): Thanks.  
Garcia (18:54): What's going on Spence?  
Garcia (19:05): Spencer?  
Garcia (19:15): I'll text you as soon as it comes online.

Garcia (21:00): His phone just went online. I tracked it. He's at home.

Hotchner (21:02): Spencer?! I'm so sorry. I'm going to call you. I'm so, so sorry. My phone was off.

_Hotchner [Call duration 00:37]_

Reid (21:41): Just text me when you land.  
Hotchner (21:42): I will.  
Reid (21:43): We're going to talk about this later.  
Hotchner (21:44): I know. I'm sorry, Spence.

Hotchner (03:02): I just landed. I'll be there in 10.  
Reid (03:05): okay

_Hotchner [Call duration 00:04]_

Hotchner (05:20): Where did you go?  
Reid (05:29): Took a walk. Getting some coffee.  
Hotchner (05:31): Come back up to bed, sweetheart.  
Hotchner (05:32): You need to sleep a little bit tonight. Even just an hour.  
Reid (05:38): I need a minute.  
Hotchner (05:40): You need support, love. Let me hold you?  
Reid (05:47): Give me a break. I just need a few, okay?

Hotchner (06:10): I'm sorry.

Reid (06:50): No. I'm sorry.  
Reid (06:51): I'm lashing out  
Hotchner (06:52): It's understandable.  
Reid (06:58): I know you didn't cause any of this. I know you didn't mean to leave me hanging yesterday. You couldn't have known. Any other day and it would have just been a turned-off phone and a few hours of radio silence. Instead it was this.  
Hotchner (07:02): Jack and I were at the movies and I turned it off, and after we went to the park and I forgot to turn it back on. I'm such an idiot.  
Hotchner (07:06): I didn't intent any of that. You know I would have killed to be there for you, Spence. It breaks my heart that I wasn't.  
Reid (07:12): Well it still stings a little and I'm not thinking fully rationally yet. Too much cortisol and all streaming through my body. I still feel as wired as I did when I first got the call about her. I'm not even close to calming down. And I just cant deal with everything that happened with you yet. At least not in a productive way.  
Hotchner (07:16): It doesn't have to be productive. You can lash out on me. I'm a big boy, I can take it. Say what you want to say. You'll feel better.  
Reid (07:17): Fuck you.  
Hotchner (07:17): Exactly.  
Reid (07:21): Fuck you for not being there for me. Fuck you for not having my back the one god damn time I needed it. I mean what the hell? I've always been there for you. I never ask for anything  
Reid (07:22): Never.  
Reid (07:25): I needed this. I needed you, and where were you?  
Reid (07:29): You asshole.  
Reid (07:33): The one time I really needed you. Really, really needed you.  
Reid (07:37): Is that what's going to happen when things get tough? You're just going to disappear? Just like everyone else, huh? Was your phone even off?  
Reid (07:38): Maybe it was all too much for you.  
Hotchner (07:38): Okay, no. No. You know that's not true.  
Reid (07:43): Fine. But seriously, why?  
Reid (07:44): Why did you leave me to fly for five hours, by myself, fucking shaking, eyes swollen, without you?  
Reid (07:44): I thought you could have been hurt too.  
Hotchner (07:45): I'm so sorry, Spencer.  
Reid (07:46): I know.  
Reid (07:46): I'll be back up later.  
Hotchner (07:47): I'll be here…

**Sunday, April 14th 2008**  
Reid (13:11): Hey, Morgan  
Morgan (13:12): Reid, what's up?  
Reid (13:15): My mom is in the hospital  
Morgan (13:16): Shit, man, is she alright? What's going on?  
Reid (13:18): She's alive. The prognosis is guarded. She's not out of the woods quite yet  
Morgan (13:21): I'm here for you, man. We're all here for you.  
Reid (13:25): I know. Thank you

J.J. (14:00): Spencer, honey, are you alright? What's going on? Hotch told me your mom is sick?  
Reid (14:02): Hey, Jayje. Mom's in the hospital. Aaron and I are here with her now. I hate seeing her like this… she looks so frail  
J.J. (14:03): I'm so sorry. Hang in there, Spence, you're stronger than you think. She's tough, too. You're going to be okay, okay?  
Reid (14:06): Thanks Jayje. Love you.  
J.J. (14:08): I love you too, Spence. Call me when you get a chance, okay?  
Reid (14:09): Okay, give me a minute

Garcia (14:09): Oh, sweetie. Reid, honey? Please tell me you're alright, boy-genius, alright?  
Reid (14:09): I am, girl-genius. Love you Garcia.  
Garcia (14:10): 333 I'm sending love your way!

_J.J. [Call duration 00:25]_

**Monday, April 15th 2008**  
Hotchner (08:10): Where are you?  
Reid (08:12): Down the hall, in the bathroom  
Reid (08:12): crying…  
Reid (08:12): can you come in?  
Hotchner (08:12): Already on my way

Reid (16:30): I'm sorry Aaron…  
Hotchner (16:36): No. Don't do that. No apologizing.  
Reid (16:39): I acted very badly about all this  
Hotchner (16:43): You're human, Spence. You have feelings.  
Hotchner (16:43) Sometimes they get the better of us.  
Hotchner (16:45): And for the record, I don't think you acted badly. You reacted appropriately given the situation. I'm sorry it played out this way. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I never want you to hurt. I never want you to feel anything but happiness. I wish I could shield you from all of it. I wish I could protect you. More than anything, I wish I could just make it all go away. I know you're strong enough to handle it, but I don't care, I don't want you to have to. Spencer you're my entire world and seeing you in distress kills me. So don't dwell on it, okay? You didn't react badly. You did nothing wrong. Just focus on healing, okay? I love you.  
Reid (16:51): I love you, Aaron. Thank you…  
Reid (16:52): Can you pick me up? I want to come back to the hotel now  
Reid (16:53): I just want to lay in bed with you and cry  
Hotchner (16:55): Of course sweetheart. Be there in 5.

**Tuesday, April 16th 2008**  
202-357-XXXX (19:00): Spencer? It's Jessica. Do you have a minute?  
Reid (19:01): Jessica? Is everything okay?  
Jessica (19:05): Yes, absolutely fine. I'm just here with Jack and he's been asking to talk with you. I know you're going through a lot right now.  
Reid (19:07): No, I would love to talk with Jack!  
Jessica (19:09): Oh, good, he's really worried about you. Aaron mentioned your mom wasn't feeling well.  
Reid (19:12): I'm touched. Give me one second and I'll call.

_Jessica Outgoing Call Log - Transcribed (19:14)_  
Reid: Hey, Jack.  
Jack: Hi Spence  
Reid: How are you doing, buddy?  
Jack: I'm sad  
Reid: You're sad? Why are you sad, Jack?  
Jack: Daddy said your mom is sick  
Reid: Yeah, buddy, she is. That's why me and your Dad had to go to her home and visit her. Cause when someone is sick, you go make sure they're okay.  
Jack: Is she okay?  
Reid: Yes, she's going to get better.  
Jack: I can make her chicken noodle soup. Daddy always makes me chicken noodle soup when I'm sick  
Reid: Awh, Jack, that's really sweet. Maybe you can ask Aunt Jessica to help you and we can send it to her. She'll love it.  
Jack: Daddy says you need to go to bed early when you're sick too  
Reid: I'll make sure she gets enough sleep, buddy.  
Jack: When are you coming home Spence? I miss you  
Reid: I'll be home in a few days. I miss you too, Jack.  
Reid: But you have to make me a promise okay?  
Jack: What?  
Reid: When I get home, you have to give me a big hug.  
Jack: Okay!  
Reid: Do you want to talk to your dad? He's right here.  
Jack: Yeah!  
Aaron: Hey, little man.  
Jack: Daddy!  
Aaron: Did you brush your teeth yet?  
Jack: No  
Aaron: Make sure you do it soon, okay? It's almost bed time.  
Jack: I don't want go to bed! I want to come to Spence's mom's home with you guys!  
Aaron: Awh, buddy, we need you at home with Aunt Jessica so you can make chicken noodle soup for Mrs. Reid, right?  
Jack: Yeah…  
Aaron: Spencer and I miss you very, very much.  
Jack: I miss you too Daddy  
Aaron: I'll call you tomorrow morning when you wake up, okay?  
Jack: Okay  
Aaron: Go to bed, Jack, okay?  
Jack: Okay daddy. I love you  
Aaron: I love you too, little man. Sweet dreams.  
_Jessica [Call duration 00:39]_

**Wednesday, April 17th 2008**  
Reid (13:30): Mom's finally been transferred out of the ICU. The Doctor said she's just going to need a few more days on the floor, and then some subacute rehab, but other than that she'll be back at Bennington by the end of next week.  
J.J. (13:35): Oh Spencer, that's great news. I'm so happy for her.  
Reid (13:39): Can you tell the rest of the team? I'm not really up for a lot of conversation right now.  
J.J. (13:41): Of course, Spence. Anything you need.  
Reid (13:47): Thanks Jayje. I really appreciate you.

**Thursday, April 18th 2008**  
Reid (06:02): Where are you?  
Hotchner (06:03): Getting some decent coffee  
Reid (06:05): Oh god, yes.  
Hotchner (06:05): And donuts  
Reid (06:07): My hero!  
Hotchner (06:10): I actually just walked into the lobby. I'll see you in a min.  
Reid (06:010): 3

_[ ]_  
Hotchner (14:11): I sent you a picture of our boarding passes.  
Reid (14:14): Thanks for taking care of that. When is the flight?  
Hotchner (14:16): Tomorrow at noon. I figure we can visit your mom once more time before we go.  
Reid (14:19): That's perfect

Reid (14:21): I'm coming home tomorrow  
Garcia (14:22): Oh finally, boy genius we missed you so much. I'm glad your mom is doing better. We're still sending love.  
Reid (14:24): Thanks Pen 3

Reid (14:23): Hey, Emily, sorry I haven't been in touch. It's been a really chaotic week. Can we have a night in when I get back? I really miss you and your sarcasm.  
Prentiss (14:27): Of course 3 I'll see you soon Spence  
Reid (14:19): 3

Reid (14:25): Hey, I'll be back tomorrow. My mom is doing a lot better. She even asked about you.  
Morgan (14:27): Well I must have made quite the impression last time she was down here  
Reid (14:28): It's probably the letters I send her. Sometimes I mention you  
Morgan (14:29): I'm glad she's doing better  
Morgan (14:30): Get back here in one piece, pretty boy

**Friday, April 19th 2008**  
Hotchner (12:24): Spencer? They just called us to board  
Reid (12:25): ah! The line for the bathroom was so long  
Reid (12:27): I'm coming!  
Hotchner (12:28): I'll save you a seat  
Reid (12:28): ha-ha

Reid (12:30): Hi, Jack! Me and your Dad are coming home now. We just got on a plane and we're going to call you when we land in 5 hours. Love you buddy!  
Jessica (12:38): Bye Spence!

Hotchner (20:10): I spoke with Erin and she let us extend leave for another week. Come over?  
Reid (20:14): Yes. I'll be right there  
Hotchner (20:17): Will you stay all week? Bring some extra clothes and things?  
Reid (20:19): I'd love to. I love you, Aaron  
Hotchner (20:21): I love you too, Honey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday, May 2nd 2008 **  
Reid (10:07): Hey baby  
Hotchner (10:11): Hey, love. What's up?  
Reid (10:14): The sky. WSJ Stocks. Disney-Pixar's adorable motion picture featuring an unlikely but heartwarming duo of a balloon salesman and boy-scout  
Hotchner (10:16): Why do I bother?  
Reid (10:19): Because you love me  
Hotchner (10:21): Unfortunately, yeah.

**Monday, May 5th 2008 **  
Hotchner (13:40): Wanna stay over tonight?  
Reid (13:43): Absolutely I do  
Hotchner (13:48): Is that an Office reference?  
Reid (14:01): Maybe…  
Hotchner (14:08): We're not going to role-play The Office.  
Reid (14:09): So you say  
Hotchner (14:11): No, Spencer.

Reid (18:25): Are you done yet? I'm tired  
Hotchner (18:29): I'll be down in five.  
Reid (18:33): Zzzz

**Tuesday, May 20th 2008 **  
Reid (08:26): Garcia said that you told her she can't wear hats anymore?  
Hotchner (08:28): I did say that, yes.  
Reid (08:33): But why? We love her hats  
Hotchner (08:38): That's besides the point.  
Reid (08:42): You told me last week you liked them  
Hotchner (08:46): That doesn't mean they're appropriate for work.  
Hotchner (08:46): The FBI, no less.  
Reid (08:52): But—  
Hotchner (09:00): Spencer, yesterday it was a foot tall with rainbow sequins.  
Reid (09:02): I'm surprised you know what sequins are  
Hotchner (09:05): You can tell Garcia I'm pro-hat, but sadly, Erin is not.  
Reid (09:08): I doubt that will fill the hat-shaped-void in her heart, but we can try

**Wednesday, June 9th 2008 **  
Reid (13:00): I picked up Jack from school, we're about to head to yours. Just wanted to keep you updated  
Hotchner (13:11): Thank you, Spencer. I appreciate you.

Reid (13:35): Home  
Hotchner (13:36): Thanks again.  
Reid (13:38): When will you be leaving tonight?  
Hotchner (13:41): Unfortunately pretty late. Are you still okay there with him?  
Reid (13:43): Yes, we're having a lot of fun. We both just miss you  
Hotchner (13:45): I miss you guys too.

**Thursday, June 11th 2008 **  
Hotchner (07:10): Do you want to go to the movies this Saturday?  
Reid (07:11): Yes!  
Hotchner (07:16): Pan's Labyrinth or The Royal Tenenbaums?  
Reid (07:18): Ummmm  
Hotchner (07:22): You want to see both, don't you?  
Reid (07:22): Yes please :)  
Hotchner (07:23): Ugh

**Tuesday, June 22nd 2008 **  
Hotchner (06:00): What's the percentage of serial killers that stem purely from internal causations?  
Reid (06:01): 1.6%, why? Do we have a case?  
Hotchner (06:02): No, I just love having a brilliant boyfriend.  
Reid (06:02): Ha  
Reid (06:03): Impressing you makes it all worth it  
Reid (06:03): Being a weirdo genius, I mean  
Hotchner (06:04): Pssh, everbody loves a weirdo genius  
Reid (06:05): I love you  
Hotchner (06:05): I love you more  
Reid (06:06): Pssh

**Friday, June 30th 2008 **  
Garcia (12:22): movie marathon?  
Garcia (12:24): Gremlins. Gremlins 2. Creepshow. Creepshow 2. Tremors. Poltergeist. Christine.  
Reid (12:26): Yes, yes, yes, no, yes, yes  
Garcia (12:33): yayyyyy!  
Garcia (12:33): Dont hate on creepshow 2, though! They were doing the best they could!  
Reid (12:37): If that was the best they could, then I'd like to have a word with Romero.  
Garcia (12:39): Is like to see you do better!  
Reid (12:44): Don't tempt me!  
Garcia (12:48): I SAID ID LIKE TO SEE YOU DO BETTER, BOY GENIUS!  
Reid (12:53): YEAH, WELL, WATCH ME  
Reid (12:54): Hotch will be Sam, I'll be Billy, Emily will be Old Chief Woodenhead, Rossi with be Ray, and you'llbe Martha! Need I go on?!  
Garcia (13:02): Pfffft. I would not be Martha. I'M Billy!  
Reid (13:05): In your dreams!  
Garcia (13:08): So, 7?  
Reid (13:11): Yeah, I'll see you then :)

Martha (19:05): You almost here?  
Reid (19:08): hehe  
Reid (19:08): Yes! Was getting snacks  
Martha (19:10): Yayyyyy!

Reid (22:13): I misssss you  
Hotchner (22:15): I miss you too Spence. 3  
Reid (22:18): We're watching Gremlins 2  
Hotchner (22:22): Eccchk.  
Reid (22:26): How dare you!  
Hotchner (22:29): *shrug*.  
Reid (22:31): I can't believe I kiss those traitor lips  
Hotchner (22:34): You do and you love it.  
Reid (22:38): Yeah, I really do

**Monday, July 7th 2008 **  
Hotchner (14:00): You're looking really handsome today.  
Reid (14:05): I know  
Hotchner (14:09): Arrogant!  
Reid (14:14): Self-love, baby, learn it!  
Hotchner (14:18): I'd love to see you do some self love ;)  
Reid (14:21): AARON!

**Thursday, July 10th 2008 **  
Hotchner (10:45): Date night tomorrow?  
Reid (10:47): Yes!  
Hotchner (10:48): Do you want to take Jack bowling?  
Hotchner (10:51): Or not, we can do something less kid-y.  
Reid (11:54): No! Yes, I'd love to do that  
Reid (11:55): Family time is romantic  
Reid (11:55): To me, at least  
Hotchner (11:58): Is it possible to fall deeper in love?  
Reid (11:59): I have a few thoughts on the matter. Don't get me started. I have peer reviewed journal articles that I can start quoting.  
Hotchner (11:00): Just give me a yes/no.  
Reid (11:05): Yes.  
Hotchner (11:06): Ok, good, because I just did.

**Friday, July 11th 2008 **  
Reid (15:34): Baby  
Hotchner (15:35): Baby  
Reid (15:37): Baby  
Hotchner (15:41): Ooooooh  
Reid (15:51): Oh, god. What have we done?

**Saturday, July 19th 2008 **  
Morgan (17:11): Be my wingman tonight  
Reid (17:15): What? no  
Morgan (17:17): Please!  
Reid (17:18): Ehhh  
Morgan (17:19): C'mon, Pretty Boy!  
Reid (17:22): What's in it for me?  
Morgan (17:25): Free Drinks all night on me  
Morgan (17:25): You can get those fruity ones you like so much  
Reid (17:29): mmm Lemon raspberry gin fizz :)  
Morgan (17:31): Yeah, that…  
Reid (17:32): Okay  
Morgan (17:34): Really?  
Reid (17:37): Yeah, why not?  
Morgan (17:38): Love you, Pretty Boy!

Reid (23:20): Honey baby love  
Hotchner (23:25): That's what they call me.  
Reid (23:29): WHO CALLS YOU THAT  
Hotchner (23:31): My drunk boyfriend.  
Reid (23:36): Oh, haaa! That's meee  
Reid (23:37): Me. Im the drunk boufriend  
Reid (23:38): Love u sweetycackes  
Hotchner (23:39): I love you too, honey baby love.  
Reid (23:44): omfg :)  
Hotchner (23:45): I miss you, Spence! Hope you're having fun.  
Reid (23:53): I aammm. Morgan is bying me drinks all nght  
Hotchner (23:55): How generous.  
Reid (23:59): Im tryin to help him talk to the ladiess  
Hotchner (00:03): Oh, are you now? How's that going?  
Reid (00:08): Surprising well  
Reid (00:08): Thy love mee  
Hotchner (00:10): Well you are very lovable.  
Reid (00:14): mm only cause i have such a handsom bf  
Hotchner (00:15): That doesn't make sense, but thank you. :)  
Reid (00:18): U make noo sense!  
Hotchner (00:19): I make plenty on sense.  
Hotchner (00:20): I have a very cute, adorable, dorky boyfriend who is quite drunk and I can't wait for him to get back home so I can either cuddle him to sleep to hold back his hair as he vomits.  
Reid (00:28): Seeee? no sens e  
Hotchner (00:31): I'm glad you having fun baby. You should get off your phone and have fun with Morgan. :)  
Reid (00:37): Yu cat tell me wat to do!  
Hotchner (00:38): Just try to check in with me, okay? Before you leave. I love you. 3  
Reid (00:43): Okay swthrt :) 4

Reid (02:13): M'leavin the club bb  
Hotchner (02:14): Are you taking a cab?  
Reid (02:18): Mmmhm  
Hotchner (02:19): Are you coming home?  
Reid (02:27): Mmhm comng to yours  
Hotchner (02:28): 3

**Sunday, July 20th 2008 **  
Reid (13:34): Oof  
Hotchner (13:36): Yeah, oof  
Reid (13:38): Technically you were wrong. You said cuddle OR vomit. I did both. I think that means I was more right  
Hotchner (13:39): I think that means I had to scrub the bathroom while you slept till noon  
Reid (13:42): Oops  
Hotchner (13:43): Good thing you're so adorable or I'd be annoyed  
Hotchner (13:43): Sadly, you can't annoy me  
Reid (13:46): 3

Prentiss (15:33): Heard you're nursing a nasty hangover! Drink pickle juice!  
Reid (15:36): As if!  
Hotchner (15:38): C'mon! It'll work. I swear.  
Reid (15:43): mmmh…  
Reid (15:43): Oh god, that was disgusting  
Reid (15:43): That was the worst  
Reid (15:43): THE LITERAL WORST. EMILY.  
Prentiss (15:53): Lmaoooo. I can't believe you actually did it!  
Prentiss (15:53): THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR COVERING MY DESK IN TINFOIL.  
Prentiss (15:53): HOW DID YOU EVEN DO ALL THAT.  
Prentiss (15:53): AND WHY?  
Reid (16:00): hahahahaha  
Reid (16:00): eh, worth it ;)  
Prentiss (16:03): Better watch your back, Reid.

**Wednesday, July 29th 2008 **  
Hotchner (06:30): Good morning. :)  
Reid (06:30): Morning :)

Hotchner (07:10): I brought you coffee. Come to my office?  
Reid (07:15): Yay!

**Tuesday, August 3rd 2008 **  
Reid (12:02): Want to go out tonight?  
Hotchner (12:03): Yes. :)  
Reid (12:08): Yay. Spanish, Italian, Chinese, Indian?  
Hotchner (12:13): Indian? How about that place you like.  
Reid (12:16): Mmm yes  
Hotchner (12:18): It's a date.  
Reid (12:19): You flatter me  
Hotchner (12:21): I try. I'll come pick you up at 8.  
Reid (12:25): Can't wait.  
Hotchner (12:28): There's actually something I wanted tot all about with you. Nothing bad.  
Reid (12:29): You can't just say that  
Hotchner (12:32): What?  
Reid (12:34): You can't just say you want to talk about something. To your boyfriend. And then proceed no to IMMEDIATELY tell him what it is  
Hotchner (12:37): Why? It's nothing bad. It's not pressing. Just wait till tonight, okay?  
Reid (12:38): Aaron Hotchner, you suck  
Hotchner (12:39): Technically true.  
Reid (12:41): Pervy humor won't you get outta this one  
Hotchner (12:42): *shrug*

Hotchner (18:00): I'm leaving in 5.  
Reid (18:04): Yeah, whatever, Mr. Mystery  
Hotchner (18:05): pffft

Reid (23:47): Holy shit  
Hotchner (23:48): 3  
Reid (23:49): Holy shiiiiitttttt  
Hotchner (23:52): I've reduced Spencer Reid to single word phrases? Well, damn. I've outdone myself.  
Reid (23:54): I can't believe you want to live together  
Reid (23:54): I'm so fucking happy!  
Hotchner (23:55): You cursed!  
Reid (23:57): Yeah, well, it seemed right  
Reid (23:58): Are you sure you want this? Like, Jack lives with you. And i'll be there now, too. Like, ALL the time.  
Hotchner (00:02): Of course I want this. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't.  
Reid (00:05): Yeah, but, like, it's a lot. I'm a lot.  
Hotchner (00:07): You're certainly a lot. But in the best sort of way.  
Hotchner (00:07): And Jack will be through the roof with excitement. He adores you, you know. It's all those messy science experiments that you do with him.  
Reid (00:08): Every child should know how to blow things up with chemicals. I stand by that  
Hotchner (00:09): Yeah, so does Jack.  
Reid (00:12): I'm so happy.  
Hotchner (00:15): So am I, honeybaby.  
Reid (00:17): haaaa  
Hotchner (00:19): I love you so much.  
Reid (00:20): I love you too 3

**Monday, September 1st 2008 **  
Hotchner (07:04): Of course we get a case on moving day.  
Reid (07:06): Ugh  
Reid (07:06): Serial killers are out to ruin our relationship  
Reid (07:08): I don't wanna go to Texas, I wanna mooovvveeeee  
Hotchner (07:11): Pfft. No serial killer could ruin our relationship. Nothing could.  
Reid (07:17): Hey! Don't turn adorable, I'm trying to mope :(  
Hotchner (07:18): Never! I LOVE YOU FOREVER.  
Reid (07:19): Ugh 3

**Friday, September 5th 2008 **  
Reid Prentiss, Garcia, Morgan, J.J, Rossi (13:00): House warming party next Friday, schedule permitting  
Prentiss (13:06): Yassssss!  
Garcia (13:06): YAY BOY GENIUS AND BOSS MAN 3333  
J.J. (13:07): Aww, Spence, I'm so happy for you two.  
Reid (13:08): Thanks Guys :)  
Rossi (13:08): I'll bring champagne.  
Garcia (13:09): I'll bring cupcakes! And brownies! Oh, and snickerdoodles!  
J.J. (13:10): I'll bring Henry? And strawberry almond salad.  
Reid (13:11): Yes, please bring Henry, Jack misses him!  
Prentiss (13:11): I'll bring the Vodka  
Reid (13:13): That too  
Morgan (13:13): Woah, remind me not to leave my phone for five minutes! Damn! And congrats, man! I'm so happy for you guys.  
Reid (13:14): Thanks Morgan :)  
Morgan (13:14): I'm gonna bring my momma's pot pie, I know how much you like it.  
Reid (13:14): WHAT. IS IT CHRISTMAS ALREADY?  
Prentiss (13:15): Hey! She didn't make me any for my housewarming!  
Morgan (13:15): You're lucky she loves you, or else you'd have to wait for Christmas like everybody else.  
Morgan (13:15): Exactly, like Prentiss. Case and point.  
Reid (13:16): 3  
Garcia (13:16): It's true, she talks about you all the time, boy genius! I'd know, we're bffs.  
Morgan (13:16): Babygirl, when are you talking to my momma?  
Garcia (13:17): You underestimate me, chocolate thunder!  
Garcia (13:18): And it's called a cell phone.  
Morgan (13:19): I didn't know she texted!  
Rossi (13:20): How do you unsubscribe from a group text?  
Reid (13:20): You can't  
Rossi (13:21): Ah.  
J.J. (13:21): Just silence the chat, it's basically the same thing.  
Reid (13:22): Aw, J.J.! You silenced my chat!  
J.J. (13:22): Only cause we're working! I have things to do.  
Rossi (13:23): We all have things to do! Everyone get to work!  
Reid (13:24): You're not the boss, Rossi!  
Garcia (13:25): No, your boo is ;)

Hotchner (13:25): Why is everyone texting so much?  
Reid (13:26): I have no idea!  
Hotchner (13:28): …

Reid (13:28): Fine! You heard Rossi! Everyone back to work!  
Morgan (13:29): Look at you getting all bossy  
Prentiss (13:29): The boss must be rubbing off on him ;)  
Garcia (13:30): OH MY GODDD  
Morgan (13:30): Hey! Don't  
Rossi (13:30): Of course Hotch is rubbing off on Spencer. Anyone you spend enough time with, you rub off on. Hell, we all share traits now after working together for so long.  
Prentiss (13:32): Are you saying we all rubbed off on each other?  
Morgan (13:32): PRENTISS.  
Reid (13:33): YEAH. PRENTISS!  
Rossi (13:33): Yeah?  
Garcia (13:34): PRENTISSSS! DON'T CORRUPT POOR ROSSI!  
Prentiss (13:34): Oh please, he's the most corrupt out of all of us!  
Rossi (13:35): I hate texting  
Garcia (13:35): I'm going to  
J.J. (13:35): I wish I could turn off my phone  
Morgan (13:36): Me too  
Garcia (13:36): Me too  
Reid (13:36): What have I done?  
Rossi (13:36): Me too  
Prentiss (13:37): Me too  
Prentiss (13:38): No, wait. This is fun

Prentiss (13:44): Guys?

Reid (13:55): It's at 5, by the way. The house warming party is at 5. Remember the housewarming party? Yeah. Just be there.  
Prentiss (13:55): I'll be there!

Reid (14:07): You should fire Prentiss  
Hotchner (14:09): What? What's gotten into you?  
Reid (14:11): Just kidding  
Reid (14:16): I think

**Monday, September 9th 2008 **  
Hotchner (08:12): We have a case.  
Reid (08:12): Boooo!

**Tuesday, September 10th 2008 **  
Hotchner (11:00): Are you still with the LEOs?  
Reid (11:04): Yes, Sir  
Hotchner (11:07): That's Baby Sir to you.  
Reid (11:09): Yes, Baby Sir  
Hotchner (11:12): Lol

Reid (13:22): Morgan and I are ready for the profile, how about you and Prentiss?  
Hotchner (13:23): Yeah. Let me text Dave. We'll be at the station in 10.  
Reid (13:24): Okay

**Wednesday, September 11th 2008 **  
Hotchner (09:25): I hope this clears up by Friday.  
Reid (09:26): Killers gotta kill  
Reid (09:28): Me too though

**Thursday, September 12th 2008 **  
Reid (16:13): I did NOT see that coming!  
Hotchner (16:15): Yeah, what an idiot?  
Reid (16:17): One of the easier cases, at least  
Hotchner (16:19): Top 5 easiest.  
Reid (16:23): Is that the list you're on? ;)  
Hotchner (16:26): Hey!  
Hotchner (16:26): I am not easy!  
Reid (16:28): No, you're right, I had to wine and dine that fine ass ;)  
Hotchner (16:31): Shush!  
Reid (16:32): Yes, Baby Sir ;)  
Hotchner (16:36): Hey! Lmao. Don't use me jokes against me!  
Reid (16:37): hehehehehehe

Reid Prentiss, Garcia, Morgan, J.J, Rossi (17:00): Party is still on tomorrow night! 5pm. Don't feel the need to reply to this.  
Garcia (17:06): Can't wait!  
Morgan (17:07): I'll be there  
Rossi (17:11): delete  
Prentiss (17:12): lolol

**Friday, September 13th 2008 **  
Hotchner (10:45): Did you leave the store? Can you pick up ice too?  
Reid (10:47): Don't worry, I got ice  
Hotchner (10:49): Oh! Can you get more queso?  
Reid (10:51): Why? We have three unopened jars  
Hotchner (10:55): Long story….

Morgan (17:23): I'm running late! Be there in 20!

Hotchner (17:50): 3  
Reid (17:50): 3

Garcia (18:4): Boss man is so smitten with youuuu  
Reid (18:06): Stop! You're making me blush!  
Garcia (18:07): Never! My two BAU babies can't escape my cuteness wrath!  
Reid (18:09): Garccciiiiaaaaa!  
Garcia (18:10): I CANT HELP IT! LOOK AT HIS LOVEY EYES!  
Garcia (18:11): AND THAT LITTLE SMILE! THAT SMILE IS FOR YOU BOY GENIUS!  
Reid (18:11): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Prentiss (18:46): Rossi farted  
Reid (18:47): Ewwwwwww  
Prentiss (18:47): I knoww! I was sitting right next to him

Rossi (18:50): Where's your bathroom? I can't find it. Why doesn't Aaron have a whole room just for laundry?  
Reid (18:52): It's the last door on the right and that's my laundry room now too, thank you very much  
Rossi (18:54): No wonder Aaron never invited me over before, it's like a goddamn maze in here  
Reid (18:55): Nu uh, just put on your glass, old man  
Rossi (18:56): Hey!

Prentiss (20:26): Let's play spin the bottle  
Reid (20:28): What is this, grade school?  
Prentiss (20:32): It'll be fun!  
Reid (20:37): No!

J.J. (20:45): jajdsfaaaajjaja  
Reid (20:47): ?  
J.J. (20:47): Butts!  
Reid (20:48): Henry!  
Reid (20:49): Jack your father is going to have a word with you mister!  
J.J. (20:51): heheheekjjeejkeejeee

Prentiss (21:33): 7 minutes in heaven?  
Reid (21:35): That's even worse!

Morgan (21:55): Is there more beer?  
Reid (21:57): Yeah, out back

Prentiss (22:45): Twister  
Reid (22:45): No!

Hotchner (22:47): Throwing a party is exhausting.  
Reid (22:48): You're telling me  
Hotchner (22:51): Can't wait till I have you all to myself. 3  
Reid (22:53): Mmm. Yes, me too.  
Hotchner (22:55): I just want to be curled up in bed with you. Our legs tangles up. Maybe you're reading a a book, I'm playing with your hair.  
Reid (22:56): Ah, fuck. Party's over. Tell everyone to leave. Like, now  
Hotchner (22:58): Tv is in faintly in the background, the lights are dimmed. You can feel my heartbeat pressed up against your back, and you're in my arms.  
Reid (22:59): Where's the light switch? I'm killing the party ASAP

Prentiss (23:00): Never have I ever?  
Reid (23:01): I DONT CARE  
Prentiss (23:01): Yessssss

Reid (23:13): What…else…  
Hotchner (23:15): Mh, you close your eyes and pay attention to my touch as I run my hands up and down your arms, your chest. Run my fingers softly along your cheeks.  
Reid (23:17): God, I love you. I wanna go to bed with you right now  
Hotchner (23:18): Oh wait, everyone is gathering in the living room.  
Hotchner (23:19): I think they're playing a game. We should get off our phones.

Morgan (23:21): Pretty boy! We're playing never have I ever, get your butt in here!

Reid (23:22): I SWEAR TO GOD EMILY  
Prentiss (23:26): What?

Hotchner (23:54): Oh really?  
Reid (23:55): What?! I went to college!  
Hotchner (23:57): Yeah, when you were 12.  
Reid (23:58): And when I was 22! Geeze!

Morgan (23:57): Oh realllllly?  
Reid (23:58): What?!

Garcia (23:58): Boy genius?!  
Reid (23:59): What?!

Reid (00:12): OH REALLY  
Hotchner (00:14): …I went to college too?  
Reid (00:15): Yeah, clearly you did  
Hotchner (00:16): It was the 90s!

Prentiss (00:16): ;)  
Reid (00:17): Shut up!

Reid (00:25): Really? No drink? I'm disappointed in you, Prentiss  
Prentiss (00:26): Hey! I've done things! Just, other things!  
Reid (00:27): Suuuure. St. Emily  
St. Emily (00:28): I'm no saint!

Hotchner (00:34): I've really got to slow down on the drinking  
Reid (00:37): Nooooo you don't!  
Hotchner (00:38): so do you!  
Reid (00:41): Nu uhhhh!

J.J. (00:48): This game really did a number on everyone  
Reid (00:49): hahahahhahhahaha  
J.J. (00:51): Case and point  
Reid (00:53): Whoopssss  
J.J. (00:59): Jack wants to sleep over tonight, that okay? They're already in the car. Don't worry, I was designated driver today :)  
Reid (01:01): Yesssss mam! Love that lil guy 3 He can have anything heeeee wants

Reid (01:02): Jacks going 2 Henry's for sleepovvaa  
Hotchner (01:05): Ayyee  
Reid (01:05): LOL did u say aye?  
Hotchner (01:06): ;) Grandpas gt moves  
Reid (01:07): Hahsdjhaskjdhkajshd  
Reid (01:08): U are not a grandpa!  
Reid (01:10): U have flawless skin  
Hotchner (01:11): Flawlass? pffft  
Reid (01:11): Fine, but u have niceeee skin! Sooo smooth n delicious n biteable…  
Hotchner (01:12): Mhhhhhmmmmmmmm  
Reid (01:12): 3333333

Hotchner (01:15): I culod be a granpa  
Reid (01:16): Jacks like 10 lmao u got sum time  
Hotchner (01:18): Fineeeee but i could b a dad agn  
Reid (01:19): ?  
Hotchner (01:20): :)  
Reid (01:21): Omgggg! stop!1 Ur making me blush 3333  
Hotchner (01:21): Wish we culd have a lil spencr baby  
Reid (01:22): omfgggggg  
Hotchner (01:23): Ur a genius u should invent gay babies  
Reid (01:23): gay babies?  
Hotchner (01:24): yeh I wanna have a baby w you  
Reid (01:25): omfg I hope i remember this in the mornngni  
Hotchner (01:25): U will mr. eyodetic  
Reid (01:26): fukin love u aaron  
Hotchner (01:26): love u 2 spver

Morgan (01:30): Cn I crash on the cough?  
Reid (01:38): Yaaaaaa  
Morgan (01:41): Thanks man

J.J. (01:45): I called Rossi and Prentiss a cab  
Reid (01:45): Mmmhm ty

Garcia (02:02): zzzzzz  
Reid (02:03): zzzzz night night girlgenius

Hotchner (02:05): Come 2 bed bby  
Reid (02:05): I'm commin  
Hotchner (02:06): 33333  
Reid (02:06): 333  
Hotchner (02:07): Cnt wait 2 such ur hair  
Reid (02:08): lmao ur so weird ily  
Hotchner (02:08): :)  
Reid (02:09): :) 3


End file.
